


感冒

by gelles



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-16 23:26:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16963491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelles/pseuds/gelles





	感冒

嘴巴里含着温度计，额头上贴着降温贴，这是重感冒的第三天。王耀正专心致志于通关眼前的游戏，一时间竟然忘了听楼下的门响，等到他反应过来，熟悉的啧舌声已经在耳边响起。没办法，谁让他王耀选了纽约城里最有名警探做男友。

“我现在没有事情做。”王耀十分赖皮的倒在床沿，决定先发制人，“实在太无聊了。”

“这就是你不睡觉的理由？”伊万双手环胸，斜靠住卧室的门，“还能想出更烂吗。”

“我现在就睡觉。”王耀按灭屏幕，乖巧的爬上床。

“把游戏机交出来。”伊万脱掉警徽，走进卧室。

王耀把桌子上的游戏手柄递过去。

“我说的是你枕头下面那个。”伊万在床的另一边坐下来，拿出王耀嘴巴里的温度计，“为了玩你还真是不要命了。”

“我只看了一眼。”王耀小声争辩，双颊红通通的，“内测——”

伊万倾身吻住王耀的双唇。

“不要，我感冒——”王耀的嘴巴再次被伊万吻得严严实实的。

伊万的手在王耀睡衣里乱摸，冰冷的指尖刺激着他的乳头硬挺起来。

“怎么突然——”王耀侧过脖颈，任由伊万在他温热的皮肤上留下吻痕，“你上班的时候喝酒了？”

“唔。”伊万隔着睡衣握揉王耀的私处，“你猜我遇见谁了。”

“谁？”王耀含住伊万的食指和中指。

“柯克兰。”伊万隔着睡衣低头含住王耀立起来的乳头。

“疼，不要用牙齿——”王耀握住伊万的头发，他有点害怕，这次伊万似乎比以往咬得要更用力。

“你以前也这么不听话？”伊万分开王耀的双腿，用隆起的裆部去挤压摩擦王耀的。伊万没有脱下枪套背带，浅金色的头发也不那么整齐服帖，他整个人看起来都和平时不太一样，像是电影黑化了似的主人公。

“伊万！”王耀惊呼一声，没料到伊万直接撕开了他的睡裤。

王耀现在穿的和开裆裤并没有什么区别，他有点害怕伊万了。

“我要惩罚你。”伊万咬着王耀的耳朵说，“你知道是为什么。”

“我会好好吃药的。”王耀被伊万粗鲁的翻过去，被强迫着翘起屁股。

伊万分开王耀的肉呼呼的臀肉，拨开碍事的内裤。

“我再也不玩游戏了——啊——”王耀说这话的时候，伊万用自己的舌头舔开了王耀的肛口，然后抵着会阴，来回玩弄他的敏感带。

王耀没有办法说话，他将脸埋进枕头里，整个人越发红成一只苹果。然后伊万跪直身体，拉下裤子拉链，对准穴口顶进去。几乎是一声赞叹，王耀在听到伊万的呻吟，恨不能羞愤死，他趴在他的耳边用气说，“你里面比平时还要热——”

王耀想说点什么怼回去，可还没等他张嘴，伊万的进攻就铺天盖地的席卷而来，他双手握住王耀的胯骨猛烈的耸动，王耀的屁股则像淋了蜂蜜的果冻似的，因为伊万的撞击而颤抖，他的双腿被分得那么大，以至于他几乎不能从床上爬起来。

伊万没忘了王耀的阴茎，他一只手握住王耀的后脖颈，一只手摸到底下熟练地撸动那可怜的家伙，可每到王耀要释放，他就用大拇指盖住王耀的马眼，不用两三次，王耀就忍不住哭着求伊万放开他。  
王耀的双手包着伊万的，以一种无力的方式想挪开。伊万则稳如磐石，丝毫不为所动。王耀知道这肯定是亚瑟那王八蛋又和自己家的醋坛子偷着说小话了，但他又不知道亚瑟偷着说他了什么，所以王耀也只能带着哭腔说些软话。

伊万看着王耀乖巧的接纳，心情已好了大半，但他还是不想就这么简单的放过王耀，扯掉领带，反捆住王耀的胳膊，伊万就势抱起王耀走进卧房旁边的浴室。正对着浴缸的方向有一面落地镜，王耀曾经非常不理解这面镜子的用处，伊万觉得现在是该让他知道的时候了。

“看里面。”伊万撕开王耀的睡衣，卷起里面的白色背心，让王耀用牙齿咬住。伊万褪下王耀破破烂烂的睡裤，“看你和我做爱的样子。”

双膝分开，有湿漉漉的阴茎在股间进出，王耀简直不敢相信镜子里那个淫荡的亚裔男人是自己。他的耳朵尖也通红通红，伊万捏住王耀的乳尖，对镜子里的王耀说，“看你自己，王耀。”

王耀挪开头，让背心落下去，仿佛这样他就没这么害羞了。伊万则一不做二不休的，直接将背心背在王耀的脖颈。他坐下去，然后让王耀也分开腿正对镜子坐下来，他们交合的部分像AV里的特写镜头。

“我生病了，你个混蛋——”王耀带着哭腔的在伊万身上起伏，他实在想不出什么还击伊万的方式。

“那昨天顶着高烧彻夜陪琼斯打游戏是谁？”伊万咬了口王耀的嘴唇。

王耀心下一惊，立刻在屁股上吃了一记伊万的热烧饼。

“你以为我不知道。”伊万又朝王耀另一面屁股上打了下。他喜欢王耀窘迫害羞的模样，更喜欢他紧致火热的内部。

“不，不是你想的——”

呼，伊万两三下就将王耀的白屁股打得粉红。

“不，不——”王耀哑着嗓子，红着眼圈对着镜子射出来，他颤抖着像只病弱的猫。

伊万也随即跟着射入他的体内，不一会就有乳白色的液体随着王耀的大腿根流下来。

“还玩游戏吗？”伊万解开捆着王耀手臂的领带，将他整个人抱起来。

“我要洗澡。”王耀委委屈屈的将头埋进伊万的衬衫，他恨死亚瑟那个混球了，明明是他追命似的让阿尔和自己做测评。

“一会洗。”伊万将王耀放进床垫。

“什么？”王耀看着伊万也爬上来，他的家伙似乎又硬了。

“一会做完一起洗。”伊万扛起王耀的一条腿，对着湿漉漉的肛口再次插进去。

王耀按住伊万的小腹，“伊万，求——慢，慢点。”

*

“伊万，你怎么——也感冒了？”

“体液感染呗。”


End file.
